BEAST QUEST: Rise of the Wolf Lord
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Tom's most dangerous Quest has just begun! The Wolf Lord has returned after years of imprisonment and has kidnapped Elenna to be his Queen! Tom must travel into strange new lands, fight new Beasts, meet new friends, and save his friend before the big event. Will he succeed? Or will the world be plunged into eternal darkness?
1. Prolouge to Thornic the Thorned Rose

**The adventures and monsters in this story is inspired by the Big fish Game series; Dark Parables. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BEAST QUEST: Rise of the Wolf Lord.**

 **Thornic, the Thorned Rose.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

* * *

Madison breathed heavily as she ran through the forest as fast as she could. All she knew was that she had to get away from the monsters chasing her! She could hear them coming behind her! She didn't see bright green vines with light brown thorns slam on the ground in front of her, thorns growing longer and thicker.

She tripped.

She fell.

She got caught.

They wrapped around her ankle, pulling her towards her attacker. Rolling over on the ground, she saw what it was!

A Plant! A Plant _Monster!_ It grew to the size of a redwood tree. Long, prickly vines slithered across his body like worms, making a strong armor for the creature. Long, snake-like tendrils reached all over the place. That must be how they caught her. It's head looked like a giant rose, but each petal was brimmed with tiny but sharp teeth. Then the petals spread open, to reveal a large gaping mouth where the center of the flower should be! It was truly a terrifying sight!

A man's laugh made her look over to a cliff, where two figures were perched.

One of them was a man draped in a black cape which had a dark aura surrounding it, his face covered by the hood, but two dark red eyes shone brightly in the blackness of the cloak. Beside him was a young woman with beautiful golden hair in a bright red cape, a golden headdress with a glowing red rose gem emended on it wrapped around her head delicately. A hood over her head too, but not as much, so it was easy to see her beautiful features. She wore a long bright red dress with beautiful roses and vine designs, and clutched a long staff that towered two inches above her head. The shaft was designed to look like the stem of a flower, while the top looked like a closed up, blood red rose.

But there was something about her eyes. Those ivy green eyes stared blankly at Madison and the creature. They seemed to be colored in some sort of pale substance. They were dull, lifeless... like she was completely devoid of will and soul.

"Rose..." the man spoke in a sly-sounding voice, "Why don't you show this pheasant what your powers can do?" he asked the woman, who didn't even glance at him. Just banged her staff loudly against the floor, causing the rose on the staff to bloom and a golden trail of spores gently made their way to the now struggling Madison, but the vines from the creature held her down. The spores reached her, flowing into her nostrils. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor limply. As she laid there, the monster dug it's arms into the ground, and vine sprung up from the ground around the unconscious girl and wrapped her up tightly, not enough to impale her, but enough to insure that if she ever did wake up, which was very unlikely, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

The man scoffed.

"These pitiful creatures are no match for my power! I have my army!" he turned away from the cliff to look at the field beyond him to reveal hundreds and thousands of howling, snarling wolves. But these didn't look anything like ordinary wolves. These wolves were each the size of a full grown grizzly bear, had blood red eyes and had a misty aura around them.

"I have the Guardians under my control!" he continued, looking over at the blonde woman, who didn't even react to his words.

"Now... all I need... is a Queen!" he said finally, just as a Mist Wolf with a saddle on appeared right before him, waiting for him to get on. "And I know just where to find one!" he lifted himself onto the wolf's back with ease, and looked down at the woman, who looked blankly back.

"Rose! Go get your brothers and sisters! We leave first dawn tomorrow! And let your Beast make himself useful!" the hooded man ordered. The woman, Rose, payed no mind to his cruel tone and simply bowed, her hand above her heart before speaking.

"And where are we to go, sire?" he man grinned, looking off into the distance, as if he could see his destination in the horizon.

"We are going to Avantia! There, I will find my Queen!" he laughed manically, as the Mist Wolf howled and the man, as well as the wolves, vanished into thin air, leaving Rose and the monster alone.

"Thornic!" the woman called, and the monster responded instantly, moving it's head towards her, his glowing eyes showing complete obedience and respect to his mistress. "Go forth! Do what you must to insure our masters victory!" she commanded, and he reared his head to let out an all mighty roar. Using his five vine-like arms, and crawled away like a crab, disappearing as it made it's way through the forest. Rose turned around to look at the setting sun.

"Soon the Wolf Lord will have his Queen, and then the world will tumble in darkness! Not even this Tom can save them now!" she declared before disappearing in black mist.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!  
**


	2. Thornic the Thorned Rose Part 1

**BEAST QUEST: Rise of the Wolf Lord.**

 **Thornic, the Thorned Rose.**

* * *

 **Thornic the Thorned Rose Chapter One; A Birthday Surprise.**

* * *

Tom would have fallen back first with a ladder coming on top of him, if Leo hadn't have stopped the ladder. Tom smiled down at him and nodded his thanks, before getting the banner back up properly.

It was Elenna's birthday in a few days, and Tom was helping her village get ready for the festivities. It has been years since they have met and went on their many Quests, and they were the best years of his life.

He was nineteen now, and Elenna was becoming the very same age. And he couldn't wait to see the surprised look on her face!

"There! That should do it!" Tom spoke happily as he looked at the banner that said; 'Happy Birthday Elenna!' he smiled, before making his way down the ladder. He and Elenna's uncle, Leo, looked at the banner with pride. Leo placed a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help, Tom! Couldn't have done all this without you!" he smiled and Tom smiled back, "No problem. I was happy to do it." and he was happy to do it. Over the years, he had developed feelings for Elenna, which he wasn't sure if she returned, but he was thinking that after the festivities, he would get her alone and talk to her about it. If it went well, then he would court her. If it went badly, then he would settle with just being her friend, even if it would hurt him.

He was kinda glad that Elenna was busy at Hugo's palace, believing that he was visiting his uncle and aunt. It gave him time to help out the village and he didn't have to worry about Elenna stumbling in at some rate.

"Well, everything looks good." Leo commented as he looked at the banner, before turning to him. "I think you should head back to the city. See how Elenna is doing. I would tell you to say 'hi' to her for me, but that would blow your cover." He chuckled and Tom laughed too.

"You sure?" "Of course! You've done your share of helping today! Now, go on, before some random creature comes out of nowhere and makes you go on a Quest again!" Tom glowed with pride. Avantia has been peaceful for nearly three years since he defeated almost every single Beast in the Book of Beasts, and got rid of the probably the most dangerous enemies known to man, and they were the most relaxing, and yet, the most boring years of his life. But he was glad about the peace.

Nodding at Leo, Tom went over to the stable, and got Storm out of their. The once young horse, was a full grown, strong black stallion. He was faster and stronger then he was three years ago. After placing the saddle and reins and packing his things, he cantered away from the village, but not before waving goodbye to Leo, and into the forest.

As he rode the path slowly, he was about to get down to give Storm an apple, before something jumped onto the path and growled, causing Storm to rear, but Tom managed to get control of him, then he saw the appearance of the new creature.

A wolf. But it defiantly wasn't Silver. This wolf was a size of a bear, was pitch black, had glowing yellow eyes, and had a misty aura around him. It snarled at them, before pouncing off into the darkness.

Tom stared off at the creature, before moving Storm on. It was just a normal wolf. The _light_ just made it seem 'beastly'. There was no danger in Avantia.

Was there?

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later.  
**

Tom finally made it to the city, but his thoughts were still clouded by that wolf he saw. Was that really a normal wolf, or a figment of his imagination, or was it something else? Something real?

Before he could think on it any farther, he was suddenly pushed off his saddle by something fast, heavy, grey and... furry!

Tom laughed in surprise as Silver licked his face continuously, "Yes! Yes, boy! I'm glad to see you too!" He struggled to push him off, but he was just too darn heavy.

A melodic laugh stopped him from what he was doing and looked behind the happy wolf to see _her._

Elenna.

He found it hard to breath for two reasons. 1.( The girl of his dreams was standing right there. 2.( A five pound wolf was sitting on his stomach.

"Silver! Off!" Elenna laughed, grabbing her wolf brother by the scarf of the neck and pulled him off Tom with difficulty. Tom shot her a grateful smile, before sitting up.

"I was only gone for about eleven hours." "But he still missed you." Elenna held out a hand for him, and he took it, his heart beating erratically.

"Thanks."

"How's your aunt and uncle?" for one split second, Tom panicked, but calmed down quickly and answered. "Their doing fine. They said 'hi'." he told her smoothly, before Silver leaped up and pinned Tom on his stomach with an 'oph!'.

Elenna tried her best not to laugh as Tom groaned and Silver wagged his tail in victory.

Before his ears perked up and he looked towards the woods, growling, getting off of him.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Elenna went over and tried to sooth him, but he just kept growling at the entrance of the woods. Tom up and got his sword out, just encase.

But he soon relaxed when it was nothing but a bunny rabbit. He sighed, laughing a bit with Elenna, before noticing that Silver wasn't relaxing. He was still growling at the seemingly harmless bunny. Storm was getting a bit restless too, tossing his head and giving a warning whinny.

"What's got into them?" Elenna took hold of Storm's reins to prevent him from trying to run, while laying a hand on Silver's fur to try and calm him to no avail. "It's just a rabbit."

But now that Tom was looking at it properly, he was starting to think differently. There was something off about this rabbit, who was looking directly at Elenna. And he didn't like that look in it's pale yellow eyes.

Wait..? Yellow?!

"Elenna, get back!"

Too late.

Purple-black mist suddenly surrounded the rabbit, and engulfed it. Then as it faded, the same kind of wolf that Tom saw in the woods jumped out of the mist and ran straight towards them!

Tom pushed Elenna out of the way and dove the other direction. He landed roughly on the ground, as he heard Storm's whinnies of terror and Silver's growls of anger.

Them he heard a scream. Elenna's scream.

Eyes wide, he jumped up, sword ready, poised at the Mist Wolf that was holding Elenna in it's jaws. Her body was limp, and that made him temporarily panic, but partly calmed down when she heard her moan.

Silver snarled then leaped at the gargantuan wolf and clamped his jaws around it, but the Beast just shook him off like he was nothing more but a nuisance fly.

A wicked cackle drew in Tom's attention, and from behind the wolf, was a man.

The man had raven black hair, that was short and dirty, he had lightly tanned skin and glowing red eyes, that fitted well with his wicked smile, around his neck was what seemed to be a piece of broken glass, and he was smiled evilly at Tom, before looking at Elenna's limp form, and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Such a beauty... She'll make an excellent queen!" he proclaimed, making Tom gape at him like a fish out of water.

 _ **"What?!"**_

"I'd tell you the details _and_ give you an invitation to the wedding, but your not invited!" he cackled like a mad man, and Tom charged, but it was all for not when that same black mist appeared and eloped them and they disappeared into thin air.

Tom stood there in stunned silence, Storm let out a frighted neigh and Silver whimpered.

Then Tom finally came to his senses.

Elenna had just been kidnapped!

* * *

 **They'll be more! I swear it!  
**


	3. Thornic the Thorned Rose Part 2

**BEAST QUEST: Rise of the Wolf Lord.**

 **Thornic, the Thorned Rose.**

* * *

 **Thornic the Thorned Rose Chapter Two; A New Adventure!**

* * *

 **Hugo's Castle.  
**

"And then this large wolf surrounded in this strange mist appeared and kidnapped Elenna!"

When Elenna had been kidnapped, the first thing he did was ride for Hugo's Castle, and tell everything he witnessed to the new Wizard of Avantia, Deltec. Since Aduro's passing, he had took over as Hugo's wizard, knowing everything that he knew.

Deltec sighed, "I was afraid of this." he mumbled, and Tom heard him.

"What?" Deltec moved over to the crystal ball.

"Aduro told me through my studies about a magical being called; the Golden Child, who had the ability to turn anything to life. All they had to do was draw a picture and description and then leave both in the light of the full moon and it would come to life." he told him, as the crystal show someone drawing a picture, then writing down some words next to it and then the moon light shining on it.

"So your saying that that wolf is just a painting?" Tom asked him. He mostly wanted him to cut to the chase, but he knew that he would get there. Besides, he needed all the detail that he could get.

"Yes," Deltec answered, tapping the ball with his finger to show the image of a little girl that was probably fourteen years old with long brown hair, fair skin and dark green eyes.

"This Golden Child didn't know about her powers until it was too late and she created two magic mirrors. One good, one evil." the crystal ball showed two drawn mirrors, one golden with a sun symbol, the other silver with a crescent moon symbol.

"She called them the Truth Mirror and the False Mirror. The Truth Mirror was forged to revive, transport and tell nothing but the truth. It was meant to be the embodiment of good, while it's counterpart, the False Mirror, was cruel, mischievous, only cared about itself, and wanted nothing more but to rule the world."

Tom could obviously tell the difference between the two mirrors. While the mirror had a man's face with golden brown hair and eyes, with golden skin, which show kindness and understanding, the mirror that show a woman's face, with deathly white skin, silver hair and eyes held a dark and cold expression.

"When the Golden Child heard of this, she created a magic hammer that was the only thing that could destroy the False Mirror's glass. But just as the False Mirror broke, she used the last of her power to break the hammer into several pieces and scattered them in several locations."

As he said this, the image in the crystal ball showed the girl hitting the False Mirror with the Hammer, and then the Hammer shattering along with her.

"Not wanting to make the same mistake, she created guardians to protect each part of her realm and the world she created and called the Mirror World. She has made Guardians to protect the Mirror World, and ours. One of those Guardians, was that man you meet, who is under the thrall of the False Mirror and is now known as the Wolf Lord."

Tom nodded, but still didn't understand.

"What does any of this had to do with Elenna?"

Deltec shook his head, "I believe that only the Golden Child knows the answer to that question. Find her. She can help you in your new Quest." he instructed, and Tom nodded, grabbing his shield.

"Where can I find this Golden Child?" he noticed Deltec sudden discomfort.

"That's just it, Tom. She doesn't live in Avantia, or any other of our realms." Tom raised an eyebrow, before his eyes widened. If this Golden Child didn't live in Avantia, or in any of the other realms and islands, then that meant...

"She lives outside the Border." Deltec read his mind and said it aloud. Tom's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

He had heard about the border. It was said to surround all the islands in a perilous storm. Many outsiders came from it, claiming that their ships and giant metal birds were caught up in the storm and crashed on Avantia, and after that, tried to fix what they had left and get back out, but they were never successful and most never made it out alive. The Outsiders said that they called the border the Bermuda Triangle.

"This Golden Child is outside the Border?"

"Yes. I might be able to get you through the Border, but after that, I don't think I'll be able to make contact with you once your out there." the wizard warned him, while Tom looked a little lost.

"You'll be completely on your own."

Tom was hopelessly lost now. He had traveled through worlds without a wizards help before, but without Elenna, it would be the most difficult journey he ever had. Even with Storm and Silver, he would, for the first time ever, be utterly alone.

But then his mind drifted back to the Golden Child. If she helped him, then maybe he would stand a chance against the 'False Mirror' and this 'Wolf Lord'. She has knowledge of everything that she has created, and would help after knowing what her creations are doing. She was his only hope on saving Elenna right now.

"If it means saving Elenna, I'm willing to do what ever it takes." he told him bravely, and Silver barked in agreement. He would go to the same lengths Tom would if it meant getting his mistress back.

Deltec smiled, "How did I know that you would go through with it anyway?" he asked sarcastically. Tom smirked, before Deltec handed him a small bag. It was heavy, so something was inside. He opened it to reveal... sand?

Tom looked at Deltec in confusing, but he just smiled. "One of the Golden Child's creations. It has magical properties and could come in handy." he explained, and Tom nodded.

Deltec waved his staff and mutter a spell under his breath and before Tom knew what was going on, he, Silver and he bet that Storm as well, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **This is all I go, but there will be more, I promise!**


	4. Thornic the Thorned Rose Part 3

**BEAST QUEST: Rise of the Wolf Lord.**

 **Thornic, the Thorned Rose.**

* * *

 **Thornic the Thorned Rose Chapter Three; Meeting Beth Wright.  
**

Tom groaned as he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was in a small glade, surrounded by trees and a little pond nearby.

A confused whimper brought him back to the present and turned to see Silver shaking his body while Storm was just getting up. He ran over to them and checked if there were any injuries.

No wounds.

That's good.

As he checked them he seemed to notice a few differences. He wasn't wearing his normal brown tunic. Instead he was wearing an black shirt with a image of his shield on the front, and on the shield, instead of their tokens, it instead had the words 'Fight the Beasts, Fear the Magic' in golden words, with a dark blue jacket and genes with white sneakers. He still had his sword and shield with him, but that was pretty much the only things on him that were Avantian.

 _"I guess this is what they wear in this kingdom."_ Tom thought to himself.

 _ **VROOM!**_

A monstrous sound suddenly echoed in his ears, nearly deafening them!

 _"What in Ferno's name was THAT?! Was that some sort of Beast?!"_

In a rush, he pushed some bushes aside, but couldn't see the creature anywhere, before the same kind of noise sounded!

Before the 'creature' slowed down and came to a stop right next to the concrete path. It was roughly the size of a wagon, seemed to be made of metal, and had the strangest wheels. They weren't made of wood and the one that he could was inside that seemed to be made of a strange leather.

A girl stepped out of the weird contraption and started walking down the street, a look of tiredness, frustration, and a little annoyance on her face. She appeared to his age at eighteen, had long brown hair, that was kept in a high ponytail, tan skin with brown freckles on her cheeks and nose, hazel colored eyes, and a slender build. She was wearing the same kind of attire Tom was, a green T-shirt with an even darker green image of trees, and fake diamond on the sides, and green leggings and black shoes. Tom watched as she walked by, and a breeze of wind swept pass him, and with it; a name.

 _'Beth Wright'_

 _"So this is Beth Wright? The one that created the Wolf Lord? The one that can help me?"_ Tom thought as he watched her pull out a ring with a number of keys on it and pick out one, before opening a door to a house, which he assumed was hers. _  
_

Just as Tom was about to move from his position, Silver stopped him by grabbing his new shirt with his teeth.

"What's wrong, Silver?" he asked, and the Wolf yapped at a strange mist that was slowly creeping towards the house, before seeping through the window. Tom sneered at the mist. It was the same kind of substance that surrounded the man that kidnapped Elenna.

Tom was pulled out of his anger when a startled cry came from the house, and when he looked through the window, he saw the shadow of the girl backing away from some sort of _wolf_ Beast.

"Stay here Storm. Make sure no-one sees you." he told his faithful steed, who let out a whinny in promise. Tom then turned to Silver, who looked back at him with determent eyes. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

Tom kicked the door open, sword in hand, Silver right by his side, teeth bared as they looked at the scene in front of them.

The girl was on the floor, holding a wooden chair by the head and pushed it against the creature's chest, as it kept swiping at her with it's razor sharp claws. From Tom's point of view, it looked like some sort of human Wolf hybrid. It stood on two, powerful legs, and had strong, muscled arms and chest, but it's was covered in pitch black fur, and had the head, feet and hands of a Wolf. Two glowing red eyes shone with anger, foam dripped from it's monstrous fangs, and had that strange mist surrounding it, making it look even more menacing.

It looked up at the sound of the door hitting the wall, and snarled at him, as the girl took notice of him too.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'll explain later!" Tom told her, positioning his sword at the Wolf-Beast, making it growl even more, as it shoved the girl out of the way and examined what it planed to make it's prey. The girl groaned, before looking at the two of them.

"Be careful it doesn't bite you, or it would allow the Mist to control you!" She warned him. So she _was_ Beth. Thank Heaven for that.

The Wolf-Beast growled, and Silver growled back, stepping forward bit by bit, as the growls and snarls of the two grew louder. Then Tom noticed that Beth crawling the window and pulled the blinds open, letting the light in. The Wolf-Beast howled in surprised pain, as smoke and flesh holes made themselves known, before he snarled at her, and transformed into a wisp of purple smoke, and flew away.

Tom stood there for a moment, before noticing that Beth had a nasty looking scratch on her leg and was panting heavily from exhaustion. He rushed over to her, pulling out Epos's Talon and held it over the wound, which started to heal immediately. Beth looked at him, as though studying him.

"Who are you? I know you and your Wolf friend aren't one of my creations. So who are you?" Tom sighed.

"Are you Beth Wright?" She nodded, "We need to talk."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Beth started, rubbing her fingers against the bridge of her nose, as though she has a headache, while Tom sits on a couch after explaining his situation, while Silver was gnawing on something Beth called a 'Milk Bone' as a thanks for helping her out.

"Your saying that you and your friends here," As she said that, she pointed to Storm, who was poking his head into the window, "Are from some medieval island with wizards and Beasts and all that, and one of my creations, the Wolf Lord has kidnapped your best friend, and plans to make her his queen, and your trying to stop him?" Tom nodded, a look of determination in his eyes.

Beth sighed, "You don't know what your getting yourself into." "Yes, I do. I already told you, I faced people like him before, and I succeeded in defeating all of my foes!" "It's not Wolfie I'm talking about. He's innocent, it's False that I'm concerned about." she told him, almost defensively.

Tom narrowed his eyes in confusing, "False?" Beth sighed again, "The False Mirror. One of my first creations." she spoke softly, walking over to her desk and started pulling out some papers, and gave them to him. It showed a wicked looking mirror with the face of a woman on the glass. Her face was extremely pale, like a ghost, and her eyes held so much hate and anger, that it could rival Malvel's glares.

"That is the False Mirror or False for short." she told him, sitting down on the chair across him, looking very ashamed, "I was just five years old and loved to draw stories and characters. I never knew just how powerful, or deadly I could make one creature be! She was so vicious and cruel, but also cunning and ruthless. She's responsible for your friend's kidnapping. Don't worry though, I'll fix it." this made Tom look up from his feet. _She'll_ fix it? As in _alone?_

"Your doing this _alone?"_ "I've always done everything alone. Always have, always will." She told him, not looking at him, focused on packing her backpack. "But that's-that's ridicules! Doing something like this on you own is suicide!"

As the two argued, Silver had finished his Milk Bone, and was now snooping around looking for more. Before his eyes landed on some sort of weird contraption with many buttons on it. He lifted his paw up and tapped it, causing the large screen in a large grey box to switch on, causing Silver to yelp, then snarl.

"Hey! Get your Wolf away from my stuff!" Beth yelled at Tom, grabbing the remote as Silver went to calm him down. Tom then looked up at contraption, "What is it?" "It's a television. Or T.V for short. It shows what we want to see, or what's going on around the world, like right now." She pointed to the news, which showed a man holding a microphone, standing in front of an ambulance van.

 _"Reports of people getting caught up in strange vines has spread like wild fire! Some people have been found near the woods, wrapped up in some sort of barbed vines. No matter how many times the police cut, or slice or even uproot the vines, they wouldn't die or welter, as they would simply tighten their hold on the unconscious captive."_

As they continued watching, it showed many people from all ages, from seven to eighteen, wrapped up in strange barbed vines, being wheeled away onto the vans, to be taking to the hospital.

"Thornic..." Tom turned to Beth, who still had her eyes on the screen. "What?" "Thornic. One of my creations for the Guardians I created. His master is Rose, who is the Guardian of Scotland, her powers relies on all sorts of plant life. I based her off a classic fairy tail called 'Sleeping Beauty', but that's a story for another time." she said as she resumed packing, before swinging the bag around her shoulders and marched out the back door Tom kicked down.

"Wait! Please! My friend is out there, probably scared out of her wits, not even knowing what's about to come of her!" "I understand that! But I'm not gonna drag someone else into my mess I call my life! Don't worry about your friend! I'll save her!" with that, she hopped on her motorcycle and rimmed up the engine, making him cover his ears as she zoomed off into the forest.

Tom stared off after her, before Storm came up to him. He knew what they had to do.

* * *

 **To Beth.  
**

Beth rode down the forest path, keeping an eye out for Thornic, before hearing the sound of hooves, and turned to see Tom of Storm, Silver in toe. Beth growled as Tom came neck to neck with her.

"Anyone ever tell you your so persistently annoying?!" Tom smirked, "You have no idea!" he told her, before getting serious, "Trust me! I've faced these kind of problem before! I can help!" he told her, as she growled again.

"Fine! You can help! Just as long as you can keep up with me!" she rived up her engine, and zoomed ahead of him, making Tom urge Storm to go faster.

But even with Storm being the fastest stallion in Avantia, a horse was no match for a motorcycle. Soon enough, Tom couldn't even hear her roaring engine.

"Arg!" Tom growled, banging his fist against the saddle, before calming down. Tom needed to think clearly if he was going to help Elenna.

But he also that if he was to help her, he would need Beth's help.

* * *

 **I'm trying to make this as much like the books as I can. Sorry I took so long.  
**


End file.
